


"Only People Have Human Rights"

by Not_An_Author



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Supernatual, F/F, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: In a world where the investigation team meet under far more pleasant circumstances than a serial murder, everything is normal.At least, everything seems normal.





	1. Drink

Souji sat silently, gazing outside through the window at the pouring rain. Nanako was bouncing gleefully in puddles outside with all his other friends. At least, all of them except for Naoto, who was busy making warm drinks for everyone else. She’d insisted on staying inside and helping, but Souji had guessed that she just hated the rain. He could have sworn that she flinched at the mere casual mention of going outside while it was raining. He’d have to ask her about that later, when he wasn’t doing more important things. Things such as watching Yosuke, adorkable boyfriend supremo, intentionally get himself drenched rolling around in mud. Those things were more important than Naoto potentially having ombrophobia, or the fact that he knew what ombrophobia was.

That was when the door flew open and Rise practically soared in like she owned the place. Her black heels clicked onto the floor as she slipped them off and dropped her handbag onto the sofa.

“Hey Senpai, guess what I have?”

“More poopy stories about witches bringing people back from the dead?” he asked with a tinge of frustration and a hint of delight.

“Nope! But I do have an encyclopedia that’s all about the supernatural! It even has werecats!”

Rise had been obsessed with the supernatural for months, hell, since he’d met her, and it was yet to die down. She’d always talk of vampires and werewolves, talk of the food Chie and Yukiko made as if it was a potion and make them take quizzes on what creature they would be. He’d gotten vampire and had to spend three weeks denying her accusations. She was acting like a demon, constantly tormenting them with relentless questions. At least she treated the rest of them better than she treated Kanji. She stared at him like he’d come back from the dead when she spoke about the supernatural. She always left Teddie alone though, the lucky bear.

As she talked on and on, Souji just zoned out. He couldn’t seem to find the energy or the will to care about anything besides the throbbing pain in his chest. Then, as centuries within seconds passed, everyone drank their hot drinks, which for some reason had lactose-free milk in them, cleaned their mess and left one by one, with Teddie seeming to vanish along with Rise. Everyone except for Yosuke. Then, Dojima and Nanako decided to go out to get some groceries, leaving the boys on their own.

“Yo, you okay partner?” Yosuke growled in a low tone.

“Just thirsty, that’s all.”

“Need a drink?”

Souji reflected on that for a long time. He hadn’t had a drink in a long time, because he’d been hanging out with everyone for so long. It had taken every bit of his will not to just give up but to keep soldiering on instead. In the end, he made up his mind.

“Okay.”

Yosuke slowly walked upstairs to his room, making sure to hold on to Souji’s cold hands. As soon as he made it to the room he crawled onto the bed, adjusting his position to be more open and exposed.

“Go on, drink,” Yosuke whispered.

Souji loomed over his partner, bright red lips popping out of his face against pale, dead-looking skin as he leaned down and grabbed the base of Yosuke’s shirt, tugging it up past his shoulders and flinging it across the room. Slowly, he leaned down, groaning the entire way and opened his mouth, searching for that spot in the exact middle of his chest area. He brushed his lips along the soft skin, which had traces of dark brown body hair, and bit down.

Yosuke winced at the short, sharp pain, but quickly relaxed as his boyfriend began to suck, slowly draining the blood from his chest. He settled in to the feeling, which quickly became almost numb as the anaesthetic from Souji’s fangs began to kick in. He was so tired that he almost started to fall asleep as Souji continued to suck.

It was such a shame when, after what felt like an eternity, Souji pulled his head up, bandaged the small bite and threw Yosuke’s shirt back on before going to get him a glass of water and a piece of meat for his donation of sustenance. However, it wasn’t as if he could keep drinking forever. Yosuke still needed blood to live, after all. Souji couldn’t just drain all of it.

Once he returned up the stairs. Souji pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips in stark contrast to what had just occurred.

“Feeling a bit better now?”

“Yeah, thanks partner.”

Even if she didn’t know it, Rise’s little quizzes weren’t entirely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO JUST LEARNED ABOUT RICH TEXT?


	2. Moon

The moon was soft.

The moon was calm.

The moon was gentle.

This is what Yosuke had been told about the moon ever since he was little. He thought that the moon was the most incredible thing in the world. He didn’t just love the moon, he loved everything to do with it.

At least, for a time.

Now, Yosuke hated the night. He hated darkness of any sort and he’d shut it out at every opportunity. Once his friends made him go stargazing. He swore that he was going to claw that smug grin from Chie’s face if it got him killed. At least he’d die having obtained sweet revenge.

Now, it was night once again, and this time he was stuck hanging out with his friends in Souji’s house. The plan was that they were going to babysit Nanako as a team, since they’d been meaning to hang out anyway, and Souji had said that he “couldn’t be trusted alone with her,” for reasons that basically no-one understood. This left him to be the angsty teen of the friendship group who was done with everything _and_ had to take care of 2 children, because Teddie wasn’t going to bathe himself for some stupid-ass reason. Getting to annoy Chie was always a plus, though, so he was happy to play the part. This was going to be fun.

A few minutes in and he was curled up in the corner of the room trying to hide himself from the moonlight. Naoto appeared to be on the other side of the room, curled up with a book and a cup of coffee, since Dojima had insisted that she drink some over the phone so that she didn’t pass out. Despite his suggestions, she was drinking it black, and making surprisingly disgusted faces as she did. It was too bad she’d catch him if he tried to take a photo. Everything was somewhat decent, and it would be great as soon as his boyfriend shut the curtains. It was all going so well that he was convinced…

**_Shit._ **

He knew exactly that sound was.

Kanji came barrelling past, straight out of the kitchen, and darted towards the bathroom with two hands over his mouth while making the noises every self-respecting human being made upon consuming _that_. Yukiko and Chie were at it again with the witchcraft, and Rise, the demon she was, was probably cursing it to be disgusting or some bullshit like that. How else could anyone explain food that gross?

The smell was stinking up the room now, so against his better judgement, he decided to go outside.

“Going outside Yosuke?” Souji began, sounding mildly disgusted as he tipped the contents of the pot they had used into the sink.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” had he just said that? He’d just said that, hadn’t he? “I’ll be outside for a minute.”

As he opened the door faster than Usain Bolt would run on PEDs, he immediately threw himself out of the Dojima residence. He ran outside and kept running until he reached the river, growing faster and faster until he wasn’t moving at a human speed anymore. A part of him that he’d been trying to supress was now screaming for him to start running on all fours, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to make sure nobody could see him first. He looked forward, then left, then right, then behind him, then forward again. The coast was clear. He stopped trying to fight it.

His body collapsed to the ground, beginning to assume a stance where his hands and feet were all flat on the ground as his spine began to contort. He felt his clothes begin to fade from his body, felt as his shoes disappeared, leaving his feet bare. His ears shrunk back inside of his head as new, pointed ones emerged from the top of his head. While this was all happening, his body was slowly contorting into a more wolf-like shape as his spine extended to form a tail. Then, he felt his hair shorten as amber body hair, no, fur, began to grow all over his body. Soon, he was completely indistinguishable from a wolf.

The moon could go fuck itself.

He ran laps along the river, back and forth until his legs had a horrible ache. He scratched the tree with his claws to form some hiragana. ‘犬はここにいた’ seemed about right. He wasn’t sure, though. ‘the dog was here’ was bound to leave some people with questions, that is, if he’d written it correctly. Good. He didn’t want anyone to have time to pry into the lives of werewolves like him. He threw out a few howls for good measure. That was when he got the sudden urge to kill something, like a racoon. Being a wolf had that kind of an effect on you. Suddenly, he felt an arm grab him and pull him back before forcing his jaw open. Good. Souji was here right on cue. “Eat it Yosuke.” Souji was trying to force chocolate down his throat. If he swallowed it, his body would shift back immediately and he’d feel better, if not a little sick. Chocolate did that to werewolves. It was a side effect of the whole lycanthropy thing. Now that he’d finished up his werewolf business, he swallowed hard as his boyfriend dropped the chocolate into his mouth. He was choking _and_ consuming food toxic to werewolves. That was cause to become human again.

As they opened the door back inside of the house, it was chaos. Naoto was curled up in a tiny ball _hissing_ at things, but she was still faring better than everyone else, knowing how weird she was sometimes. Nanako was next to her, hiding from the chaos up above, seeming to be on the verge of tears from the sheer force of the noise. Kanji was sick, still vomiting and was it just Yosuke’s imagination or was he coughing up _blood_? Either way, Yukiko was attending to him while Chie and Rise _screamed_ at each other about what went wrong during the cooking process (hint: everything) and threw pots and pans at each other angrily. To top it all off, Teddie was missing his weird rose _and_ looked like he was levitating! _Levitating!_ He took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.  ** _“Shut the foxtrot uniform Charlie kilo up everybody!”_**

**__ **

It was going to be a very long night. The moon sure as shit wasn’t helping things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's done! This chapter was a real rut to get out of, mostly because all of the other characters have way more interesting designs, but once I hit the transformation it was smooth sailing.
> 
> So yeah. Now you know what Yosuke is. Hurrah.
> 
> Also, the next chapter handles Chie and Yukiko at the same time, so it will be longer to fit in.


	3. No Rose Without Thorns

“Hello Chie,” Yukiko began, holding the small flip phone to her ear. “Would you like me to come over to your house tonight? I’m not busy with the inn.”

“Sure thing Yukiko,” Chie continued, grabbing a bottle of blue liquid off the shelf in her mother’s room, “Happy to have you over. Will you bring some red with you? I don’t have any here.” It was always so damn annoying when she couldn’t get any. Having to steal it from her mother was a real pain in the neck sometimes, especially since she was always so careful with it.

“Okay Chie, I’ll be happy to help you. I have plenty,” Yukiko replied. ‘I love you Chie.”

“Love you too Yukiko. Bye.”

They had to make some more purple goo tonight. It was very important to do so. Yukiko needed it, _badly_ , or else someone was going to suffer, or, at least, that’s what she said. Chie guessed that ‘someone’ was probably her, and she was trying to make some potion to make her food taste better. It certainly sounded like something she’d do. The problem was that it was stupidly hard to buy not only the goo itself, but also the ingredients needed to make it. Chie was in the dark about the whole thing, but why would she ever decide not to trust the one who’d been with her since the start? Chie had to repay her for everything somehow.

Oh, speak of the devil.

Yukiko had just arrived, quickly too, and she had the red powder. That was the last ingredient they needed. “You ready Yukiko?” Chie began.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Yukiko replied.

First, they carefully dripped the blue liquid into the large cauldron, watching as it seemed to let off sparks. Next, they tossed the red powder inside, feeling it burn their fingertips. Finally, they grabbed the clear mixer (which was just water, but Yukiko wanted to have fun while they talked about the most boing potion ingredient in existence), preparing to throw it in. Yukiko carefully held the mixer before Chie grabbed a repurposed broom and placed it inside, preparing to stir. As Yukiko began to drip the mixer inside, Chie began to stir, and the two began to chant.

_“Bambino di luce, quella destinata a svanire, può per favore venire a noi, e rimanere con noi, dai poteri fuori del nostro controllo.”_

_“Bambino di luce, quella destinata a svanire, può per favore venire a noi, e rimanere con noi, dai poteri fuori del nostro controllo.”_

_“Bambino di luce, quella destinata a svanire, può per favore venire a noi, e rimanere con noi, dai poteri fuori del nostro controllo.”_

Chie, of course, had no clue what they were saying, but went along with it, even if she could have sworn that she saw Yukiko throw some green powder inside as well. After what felt like hours of mixing, they stopped.

“Thank you so much Chie, I truly appreciate it.” Yukiko smiled, seemingly happy, though in truth she felt a tinge of guilt.

“Welcome.” Chie grinned back, blissfully unaware of what she’d just made.

As Yukiko left the building, long after Chie had left, she could have sworn that she heard a cackle and a voice in the back of her head. It was a voice she was used to.

_“From mother to daughter, we have always manipulated to get our way. Nobody, not even another witch, is safe. Isn’t that right, Figlia di Fiamma?”_

While the goo had looked purple before, its colour was beginning to shift into something… _different_. It was only describable as a colour she’d seen a few days earlier, when Kanji had gotten sick. She’d seen it before then, too. That didn’t matter though. The colour would fade once it was mixed in with a drink of some sort. It would simply dissolve. Then, he’d drink it. He’d be fine, she knew it. He had to be fine.

She had a promise to keep to _him_ , after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length here, there wasn't really much build-up to do. The fact that Yukiko and Chie are witches isn't as important as what Yukiko's doing with that, so all I really had to do was set that up. Anyway, Sonja800 drew some lovely fanart, which you can find in the Chapter 2 comments, and they alone changed the canon of the story. Congrats Sonja!
> 
> I'm skipping Kanji, because he is quite possibly the most important character to establish, so I'll save the best for last.
> 
> (Damn, I need to figure out what Rise's doing now, too.)
> 
> (EDIT: Given what this story's about, the word count of this chapter is golden.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fan-fiction and it's a complete AU. Basically, everyone moved to Inaba, met and became friends, but there are no personae or TV world shenanigans. Instead you have weird supernatural nonsense which I will explain as I go along. There are going to be chapters, but I'm not sure how many.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my second fan-fiction.
> 
> (PS: Please notice me constellatory senpai, 'wouldn't you like to see something strange?' was the inspiration for this fic.)


End file.
